


Anchors Away

by lebrown953



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebrown953/pseuds/lebrown953
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry signs up for the Navy and finds himself in a situation he never thought he’d be in….</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions or comments/feedback about this fanfiction please feel free to send me a message in my askbox on tumblr at http://ilovedyoufirsthoran.tumblr.com/ :)

Looking around his room, Harry takes a moment to reminisce on all the fun times he has had in it: hanging out with mates, fighting with his sister, Gemma, and even losing his virginity to Madison Wallis. He knew he would come back to this room eventually, but for now it would no longer be his. He chose to leave and who knows what his mum will turn this bedroom into while he is away. Taking a breath, Harry picks up the picture that has always been on his bedside table, a picture of him and his family on holiday on the beach, this would be his motivation to finish what he has started. He places it on the top of his clothes and zips the suitcase tight. He probably won’t be able to keep half of what he packed, but he wants to make sure he has everything he needs. He looks at the digital clock on his wall and sees that it is already 10pm, sighing he walks over to his chest of drawers and takes out a pair of boxers. Without realizing it, he closes the drawer onto his left hand. Jumping with a yelp, he grabs his hand and holds it to his chest.

“Damn it!” He studies his hand to assess the damage. Upon him finding that he just cut his knuckles and knowing that all of his fingers will be bruised by morning, he thinks to himself, “Thank god I’m right handed…”

Picking up the dropped boxers, he crosses the hall to the bathroom. After taking a shower and brushing his teeth he finally settles into his bed. Knowing that he needs to be at the train station by 9 am he tosses and turns to get comfortable. Relentlessly, he gives up and just lies on his back. “Couldn’t sleep either?” He turns to see his mum standing at his door. He shakes his head and whispers a ”No…” Anne makes her way over to the bed and takes a seat at the foot. She stares at her son for a good minute or two before taking in a shaky breath, “I can’t believe that my baby boy is actually leaving me.” Harry sits up and shifts to sit next to her. “Mum it’s only the Navy; I’ll be back before you know it!” He takes her hand and rubs soothing circles with his thumb. “But you could be killed…. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.” Harry turns to face her, “But you won’t lose me, mum, I promise.” Anne wipes away the few tears that have spilled over, “How do you know that you won’t get killed? How am I supposed to know that tomorrow morning won’t be the last time I see you?” “It won’t be mum… I’m only going for two years so when I come back they will pay for university. Even if I happen to go to war, I know that I have this family who is waiting for me to come home, so I will fight mum, I will fight so I can come back to you.” Anne smiles at her son’s determination. “When did you become so grown up?” Harry smiles back at her, “I guess when I signed up for the Navy.”

Anne hugs her son and stands up, “You need your rest, early morning tomorrow.” Harry nods and crawls back into his bed. Before leaving, his mother kisses him on the head and pats his hair a few times. Once his door is closed, he closes his eyes and is finally able to sleep in peace.

~~~~~~~

7 am came faster than expected. After eating the huge breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, hash browns, and a large glass of orange juice, Harry finds himself standing in the front garden with his stepdad putting his suitcase in the boot and taking his place in the car while his mum and sister are crying on the front steps. Gemma steps forward and hugs him. “You be safe out there and don’t get distracted by any sailor girls,” she whispers in his ear. Harry laughs and nudges her before Anne hugs him close and kisses his cheek. “You’ve grown into a strong young man; I know you’ll be smart out there.” Harry hugs her back, “I will mum.” Anne and Gemma then walk back onto the steps. Harry turns and gets into the car with blurry eyes. Robin starts the car and slowly pulls out of the driveway. Waving to his mum and sister, Harry mouths “I love you,” before watching them disappear around the corner.

 

 

 

 

 

My tumblr-- <http://ilovedyoufirsthoran.tumblr.com/> :)


	2. Chapter 1

Harry absorbs all of the sights, sounds, and smells surrounding him. He knew that the Royal Navy would be tough, but he never pictured boot camp to be like this. Guys are running together in groups, a few are doing push-ups on the lawn in front of the main hall, and others are sitting at the picnic tables under the trees on the far end of the lawn next to a large pond. He hears orders being called out to the guys doing push-ups and he can hear shouts across the pond from what seems to be some sort of training. Everyone is dressed the same, navy blue track suits paired with a white shirt or they’re in the navy/white uniform with caps.

He arrived last night at about 2 a.m. and was then woken up at 6:30 a.m. by the most annoying trumpet he has ever heard in his entire life. He and the other boys, only 40 in total, were then given whole grain oatmeal and a slice of toast for breakfast. Harry is already missing his mum, wanting her bacon, egg, sausage, toast, orange juice breakfasts that she made every Saturday. He’s been gone for only two days, but it feels more like a month. He has only made one friend since he arrived, a blonde bloke who finds practically everything funny, named Niall. Now he doesn’t mind Niall at all, he’s actually quite glad that he has at least someone he can talk to, but he keeps getting distracted whenever the nurses come within a 100 meter radius. Harry didn’t join the Navy to meet girls. He actually wasn’t positive why he joined, but girls were definitely not the reason.

Harry is now standing next to Niall in a group with about 10 other boys taking a tour of base before they start classes tomorrow. “Hey Styles pay attention!” He just noticed that he was staring at the guys doing push-ups. “Sorry.” He mumbles while shaking his head, looking back to Captain Magee.

Capt. Magee is the one his Lieutenant will take orders from, the one who will watch over his group throughout training. He is nice, he supposed, he has short brown hair that was receding at the hairline. He is about 6’3’’, isn’t that muscular, but the navy’s focus isn’t to be the big tough guys, so it isn’t a big deal. Capt. Magee also has a goatee that annoys Harry for some odd reason.

Capt. Magee leads the group into the main hall and brings them down a long hallway to the left. At the end of the hall there are two large swinging doors and Harry can hear people behind it bustling about. Once entered, Harry is blinded by the bright fluorescent lights. He is now in the hospital training lab. There are nurses standing around tables with practice patients sitting or laying on them.

Harry looks over to see Niall eyeballing a few girls. He struggles to hold in a laugh. Niall is practically drooling. One girl who has brown hair, olive-y skin, and blue eyes walks past and gives a small smile to Niall; making Niall wink at her, causing her to blush in return.

“Dude, stop.” Harry elbows him. “What? It’s only flirting…” Niall replies while rubbing his side. Magee begins telling the group about one of the biggest rules on base. No messing around with the nurses, everyone is here to work; not play around. Niall sighs.

“Okay guys, it’s lunch time.” Magee leads them all to the other side of the room through double doors just like the previous ones and down a hallway to a large room with long tables lined up and down it. “Get your food, sit, eat, then meet me outside those doors,” Magee orders while pointing to doors on the opposite wall with doors to the lawn, “Don’t dawdle.”

Niall grabs Harry’s wrist and practically drags him to stand in line next to him. “We need to get our food first.” He says to Harry while looking around the room. “Okay, okay… calm down.” He laughs at the boy who seemed way too excited for lunch.

Their group and another group of newbies are the only people in the large cafeteria. There are large windows on the long wall with the doors, shelves of awards and medals on the opposite one. They are standing on the far left wall of where they entered waiting to go through a small room that is connected to the kitchen. The other short wall has a mural of the Royal Navy crest with the Union Jack behind it.

Harry looks at the food options that are offered. Macaroni and cheese, ham sandwiches, corn, and what must be a kind of casserole. “What would you like young man?” A short woman who looks to be in her late 50s asks Niall. “I’ll have a double serving of Mac & cheese, a sandwich, and a scoop of that.” He points to the mush. “Sure thing sweetie,” she smiles. She hands him his tray and then looks expectantly at Harry, “And for you?” Harry smiles to her and tells her that he only wants some Mac & cheese and a sandwich. “Have a nice day!” the woman says while he walks away.

Harry scans the room and finds Niall sitting on the far end next to a guy he’s never seen before. As he approaches he sees that the guy had black hair styled quite nicely for boot camp, tattoos, and a little scruff on his chin. Harry sits down on the other side of the table in front of Niall, smiling. “Hey man! This is Zayn; he’s in the other group.” Zayn offers Harry his fist, “Hello,” Harry bumps it.

“What do you lads think of all of this?” Zayn asks gesturing to everything around them. “I love the food,” Niall says, “and everyone seems really nice! Even Magee.” That makes Harry laugh. 

“Right.” Harry scoffs. Zayn looks at him questionably. “He just seems so uptight, that’s all.” Zayn and Niall exchange a glance. “Well it is the Navy man,” Zayn says, “what did you expect? Hugs and cupcakes?” Niall lets out a laugh that fills the entire room. Harry laughs a little as well. “No, I just thought he’d be more….. I don’t know, welcoming?” 

That was when Harry hears a voice say, “Welcome to boot camp!” just down the row of tables. He looks to see who it was, but only sees a clump of guys sitting together talking happily.

“How ironic was that?” Zayn asks. “Very.” Harry replies. The group over is laughing. “Wonder if they heard you Styles.” Niall suggests. Harry shrugs, “Maybe.”

“Good afternoon boys! Welcome to boot camp!” A voice behind Harry says. A hand places itself on his shoulder. He turns to look who it is and comes face to face with a guy who has on navy blue pants, a white button-down shirt, and a cap. The guy is smiling down at him. “May I sit with you lads?” The guy asks. “Sure!” Niall saids.

The guy takes the seat right next to Harry, unknowingly giving him a waft of his cologne that smells like fresh woods in the spring. Harry turns and takes a good look at him. He has a little fringe sticking out of the front of his cap, strong cheek bones, crinkles at the corners of his eyes (because he is still smiling), and blue eyes. His eyes are almost as clear as ice.

Lieutenant Tomlinson. I’ll be watching over you guys here at boot camp.” He looks at all three boys, “Well actually, not you. You’ll be under Lieutenant Payne.” He says pointing to Zayn. Zayn sighs,”Payne? Does that imply anything about his personality?”. “Oh no! He’s awesome! Not as cool as me of course, but he’s not that bad. He’ll make you work, but it won’t kill you.” Lt. Tomlinson reassures. “Good.” Zayn sighs, relieved.

Lt. Tomlinson turns to Niall, “What’s your name?” Niall swallows his food before offering his hand, “I’m Niall Horan, from Mullingar, Ireland sir.” Lt. shakes it, smiling. “Please do not call me sir. it makes me feel old. Call me Lt. Louis.” Niall smiles, “Lt. Louis.”

“And you?” he says, facing Harry. “Oh, I’m Harry Styles, from Cheshire.” He says, offering his hand. “Cheshire?! I have a friend from there. Nice to meet you Harry Styles from Cheshire.” Lt. Louis says with a soft smile and a firm-gripped shake of his hand. Harry’s cheeks begin to warm at his new nickname.

“So…. How old are you boys?” Louis questions. “I’m 19!” Niall says with a wide grin. “19 as well.” Zayn adds. Louis then turns to Harry once again, “I’m 19 too.” Harry says. “Yeah, but Harry’s the baby, we established that this morning at breakfast!” Niall cheekily says. 

“Awwww!” Zayn coos. “Shut up, it’s not like I’m 2!” Harry points out. Lt. Louis laughs. “It’s okay mate, being the baby of the group is kinda cute.” Louis says reassuringly. “Yeah, cute!” Niall scoffs. “Shut it dude!” Zayn hits him upside the head.

“Well it was lovely meeting you guys, but I must continue introducing myself to everyone else.” Louis says as he stands. “See you later Niall and Harry from Cheshire?” He smiles down at them. “Yeah man.” Niall says. Harry nods with a small smile.

——-

After finishing the tour, Harry’s group is led back to their sleeping quarters to relax before dinner. Tomorrow will be their first day of training and they are supposed to be relaxing, but for some reason Harry’s mind is racing. Something is causing him to be restless. Something is causing him to pace for one minute and then sit for another. Something is causing him to get almost no sleep. Something is causing him to want to go home. Something is causing him to want to stay.

 

That something is Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- I am just letting you all know that I will now begin to update regularly since school is ending! The chapters will not be too long as well… I think shorter chapters will be easier for everyone… :) Hope you all will continue reading Anchors Away! Love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Just know that I am slow with uploads, so when I upload I upload. :)


End file.
